Talk:Grimm/@comment-75.173.227.194-20160120050737/@comment-75.173.227.194-20160121020611
Hi. Same anonymous guy again... Interesting answers, all of you. I didn't exactly mean "poor and misunderstood", Shadow At Morning... Let me explain... I imagine the Grimm could be attacking out of fear of Dust. They might have encountered the minerals required to make Dust, somehow. Here's one way it could probably play out (keep in mind, this is total baseless speculation, given that I haven't found anywhere how Dust is actually made). I imagine Dust is made out of crystals (I need to see Season 1 again, because I think I may have seen actual crystals used to make Dust). Powedered crystals... maybe going as far as some sort of mana crystal, as it has high energy content. Moving on... Once upon a time, there lived the Grimm. Strange, dark creatures who lived in peace with the other life forms of this world. Also in this world were numerous strange crystals, scattered about. When lightning struck, sometimes fire broke out. But what scared the Grimm more than the fire was the crystals... when the crystals touched fire, that is. The crystals would explode violently. More than that, sometimes the crystals would explode into a fine powder, and then each speck of this powder would act as a mini crystal bomb. The energies released could easily incapacitate and even kill a Grimm, should one be unlucky to be caught in the disaster. Little did they know that this would eventually become the bane of their existence. The Grimm had little business with the humans. They acted almost as normal animals would. Humans tried to hunt them for game, but they'd dissipate, like they do even now... so that ended quickly. The Grimm would sometimes raid human villages out of revenge. Thus would begin a petty squabble between the two races. But, that was it. However, things got serious once the humans discovered fire. With all of the Grimm's knowledge, they knew what would come next. Out of fear, they would raid human villages... this time, to kill. They couldn't afford to have other fire-makers in this world other than, well, Mother Nature. The humans fought back. But the Grimm were too strong. When all hope seemed lost for the humans, they discovered the power of the crystals... possibly by accident. Or was it fate? Regardless of the reason, the Grimm feared these crystals too greatly to approach them. The humans quickly discovered many of the basic properties and uses of the crystals, especially its primary use of keeping the Grimm at bay. They even discovered a more efficient way to utilize it: the crystals were extremely hard to crush at first, but using heat from their fires, the humans discovered the crystals would become extremely brittle. They were able to further refine the crystals, turning them into a fine powder. '' ''Many of the stories passed down from generation to generation were lost, with the loss of many of the elders during the Grimm War. However, one of the few that survived told of the creation of man from dust. To honor this, they named their new material "Dust". While I understand that the "poor, misunderstood creatures" trope may be a tad overused, I don't think I've conveyed that in this reply. Besides, I would go for that over the "evil for absolutely no freakin' reason" trope. But anyway, what do you guys think? Could this be plausible? While it doesn't matter what your answer is, as it's not at all canon, I would absolutely love to hear your feedback.